tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Five New Engines in the Shed
Five New Engines in the Shed is the first song from the seventh series, dedicated to Salty, Harvey, Emily, Arthur and Murdoch. Lyrics :Good morning sunshine, brand new day :Busy day for the railway :Engines rolling to and fro-ing :Rushing by on the railway :But today is a special day for :Have you heard the news? :Something special is happening, happening :Have you heard the news? :Have you heard, pass the word, have you heard :There are five new engines in the shed :Five new friends in the shed :1, 2, 3, 4, 5 :Can you believe your eyes? :Five new engines in the shed :Celebrate the big surprise :And raise the banners high :For the five new engines, great new engines :Five new engines in the shed :Emily, with her coaches green, is a joy to be seen on the railway :Harvey with his crane looks strange, but he'll take the strain on the railway :Salty is the dockside diesel, he'll tell a tale or two :Arthur too, is shy but true, he'll be there for you :Look, there's Murdoch. He's so big and strong. He'll just go on and on :There are five new engines in the shed :Five new friends in the shed :Welcome to one and all :Everybody say hello :Five new friends in the shed :Thomas and all his friends are here :So let us wave and cheer :For the five new engines, great new engines :Five new engines in the shed :Five new engines in the shed :Five new friends in the shed :1, 2, 3, 4, 5 :Can you believe your eyes? :Five new engines in the shed :Celebrate the big surprise :And raise the banners high :There's Murdoch and Arthur and Emily and Harvey and Salty. :There are five new engines, great new engines :Five new engines in the shed Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald * Harvey * Emily * Fergus * Arthur * Murdoch * Spencer * Salty * Rheneas * Annie and Clarabel * Butch * Harold * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Farmer Trotter * Cyril the Fogman Locations * Arlesburgh Harbour * Wellsworth * Arlesburgh * Hawin Doorey Castle * Henry's Tunnel * Dryaw * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Knapford Sheds * Tidmouth Beach * Maron * Dryaw Airfield * Brendam Docks * Ffarquhar Quarry * Bulgy's Bridge * Sodor Cement Works * Rolf's Castle * The Sheep Field * Oliver's Shed * The Watermill * Norramby Fishing Village Footage Used * Percy's Promise * All at Sea * A Bad Day for Sir Handel * Paint Pots and Queens * Salty's Secret * Harvey to the Rescue * Emily's New Coaches * What's the Matter with Henry? * James and the Queen of Sodor * The Spotless Record * Toby's Windmill * Salty's Stormy Tale * Something Fishy * Peace and Quiet * Bulgy Rides Again * Harold and the Flying Horse * Best Dressed Engine * Three Cheers for Thomas Deleted and Extended Scenes * Percy's Promise - An extended shot of Thomas passing the village. * Paint Pots and Queens - A deleted scene of Wellsworth decorated at sundown. * Salty's Secret - The scene of Salty passing some trucks has been extended. * Harvey to the Rescue - A deleted scene of Harvey putting the trucks back onto the rails. * James and the Queen of Sodor: ** Sir Topham Hatt's head turned a different way. ** The scene of James leaving Tidmouth Sheds has been extended. * Toby's Windmill - A deleted scene of Harvey pulling a train of logs and branches. * Something Fishy: ** The scene of Arthur discovering the Norramby Fishing Village has been extended. ** A deleted scene of Arthur pulling trucks at Sodor Cement Works. * Peace and Quiet: ** A deleted scene of Murdoch passing Gordon and Clarabel at Wellsworth. ** A deleted scene of Murdoch passing Donald at the Cement Works. ** A deleted scene of Murdoch puffing through the countryside before encountering the sheep. * Emily's New Coaches: ** A deleted scene of Emily pulling Annie and Clarabel pass Tidmouth Beach. ** A deleted scene of Emily passing a field. ** The scene of Emily with Annie and Clarabel passing Thomas has been extended. * The Spotless Record - A deleted scene of Arthur arriving at Brendam. * Salty's Stormy Tale - A deleted scene of Emily passing through Brendam Docks. * Three Cheers for Thomas - A deleted scene of Harvey coming out of the shed next to Percy and Thomas. * Unknown: ** A deleted scene of Harvey pulling two scrapped tenders on a flatbed. ** A deleted shot of Arthur pulling a brake coach past the Watermill. Trivia * This was the last time that new nameboards were produced. * This is the first song edited by Kate Buckland. * The "WELCOME NEW ENGINES" banner is written in Comic Sans. * Despite the fact that this is a Series 7 song, 2 of the engines (Salty and Harvey) are from Series 6. * It is unknown why Fergus and Spencer weren't used. Goofs * In the title card scene, the steps beneath Thomas' cab are red. * The shot of Salty moving forwards when he is next to Fergus, the shot is reversed as smoke can just be faintly seen going back into the chimney next to them. * In the shot of Arthur, Murdoch and Salty at Tidmouth Sheds, the yard next to the sheds has been replaced with a brick wall. * The shot of Harvey pulling a train of logs and branches is mirrored. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Music Video File:Five New Engines in the Shed - Music Video ja:5つのあたらしいきかんしゃ Category:Songs